


Unconditionally

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Chairman Meow knows whats best.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

It would feel strange to sleep in the same bed as Magnus, but it would also feel strange not to. Alec’s not sure what he should do, whether Magnus wants him to be near him or not, especially when he’s sleeping, when he’s at his most vulnerable. He knows what Magnus said, that he loves him, that he still trusts him, that it was not his fault. Even so, Alec feels like he broke some kind of bond or crossed some kind of boundaries. If their positions were reversed he would feel the same as Magnus, but he would also be a little bit afraid. How is Magnus not? He said that he was, but he’s not anymore, and that’s something that Alec doesn’t understand. More importantly he doesn’t want to scare Magnus anymore, he doesn’t want to hurt him anymore.

It’s with a heavy heart that Alec tells Magnus that maybe he should sleep on the couch tonight. Magnus’s face falls momentarily before he hides it behind a fake smile that Alec’s learning to catch. Magnus immediately offers to summon a bed, or for Alec to take the guest bedroom that Magnus can summon but Alec declines. He makes up excuses and says he doesn’t want Magnus to overexert himself, which is true, but the real reason is he feels like he needs some kind of punishment for what he did. Or more accurately what the demon made him do. He can’t go to the Institute right now, he can’t leave Magnus and if he’s being honest with himself he can’t face his fellow Shadowhunters in this- Disgrace. 

About an hour later when he’s lying on the couch by himself with Chairman Meow (while Church stays with Magnus tonight) laying on his stomach, meowing softly, Alec’s never felt so alone and worthless. Everything he’s done, letting a demon in, he doesn’t deserve to be here with Magnus’s cat, in the comfort of Magnus’s home. He doesn’t really deserve anything. It’s in that moment that all he wants is to have Magnus in his arms. To hold onto someone he knows loves him unconditionally, that he loves unconditionally in return, even if he feels like he doesn’t deserve that.

Alec looks into Chairman Meow’s dark eyes and sighs. The cat tilts his head then unexpectedly reaches out and claws at Alec’s arm. Alec hisses in pain and pulls back his arm as blood drips from the superficial wound. He looks back at the cat in slight betrayal, but the cat only nods his head as if to say, ‘you know what that was for.’ Alec looks down then reaches out almost carefully to pet his head.

“Okay.” Alec says softly as Chairman Meow nuzzles into his hand.

After a few more pets Alec sits up with Chairman Meow in his arms and swings his legs over the side of the couch. His bare feet hit the cold floor and he shivers. He picks up the blanket from behind him and wraps it around his shoulders as he holds the cat in his arms. He walks through the living room toward his and Magnus’s bedroom. The doors left ajar, soft light from the hallway he stands in filters through the crack in the door. As quietly as he can he opens the door and walks in. The soft snores of Magnus and of Church fill his ears as he walks to the edge of the bed. As soon as he gets there Chairman Meow starts to struggle in his arms. Alec lets him go and he jumps down onto the bed, walking over to Church and curling around him and Magnus. Alec smiles at the adorable sight as he makes his own way to the bed, hoping that Magnus doesn’t mind the sudden intrusion.

He crawls under the silk silver sheets and curls around the cats and Magnus. The cats that were near Magnus’s back move over to the end of the bed, giving Alec room to wrap his arm around Magnus, the other one getting squished between them, but Alec doesn’t mind. He pushes his face gently toward the back of Magnus’s neck, kissing so lightly it’s almost like his lips weren’t even there. He rests his head back on the pillow, breathing in Magnus’s scent, his nose tickling the back hairs of his head. He’s so warm and soft, Alec smiles. The two cats nudged between their legs, purring as they fall asleep combined with his sleeping boyfriend makes Alec feel almost complete.

Nothing needs to be said as Alec closes his eyes and starts to drift to sleep. As he floats in between sleep and awareness he feels a soft hand wrap itself around his own. Alec smiles one last time before he’s fully unconscious. Later, in the morning Alec will have realized that somewhere between laying in their bed, to the cats moving to make room, Magnus had stopped snoring.


End file.
